Dental appliances or prostheses, such as removable orthodontic devices or partial dentures, are typically held in place by securing the appliance to adjacent teeth. An Adam's, ring or "C" clasp is commonly used for this purpose. The clasp is a wire structure which wraps around adjacent teeth, generally along the gum line, in order to provide stable and reliable attachment of the dental appliance.
However, this configuration does not secure a removable dental appliance and can irritate the gum tissue. In certain circumstances, the crown of a tooth is prepared whereby a portion of the crown is removed and a dental crown is place on the tooth to provide an undercut surface. This method, however, is destructive to the tooth and expensive.
The method and apparatus of the present invention produces a properly contoured undercut on the surface of the tooth without damaging the tooth. Various removable dental prostheses and appliances can be held securely in place using the method and apparatus of the present invention.